Tatted
by JkawaiiNeko
Summary: In which Mio and Ritsu go to a tattoo palor and don't get tatted...or do they? MioxRitsu if you squint or have an over-active imagination.


**Hello all! Well...no, I've never been "tatted" but I imagine this is what it would be like. This is sorta crack-ish? I tried to be funny XD Anyways, enjoy and review! **

**

* * *

**

"A-are you sure about this Ritsu?" Mio inquired as she walked on the sidewalk with her best friend. The two young girls were on their way to the new tattoo parlor, Symphony Tatz…Mio could not believe her friend would really want to go through with something like this! "It's gonna hurt," she added, moving her gray eyes to get a good look at Ritsu's face to check if her words had any effect on her.

"It'll only hurt a little!" Ritsu beamed at her friend, "besides, it's worth it!"

Mio didn't see how. The only reason she was going on this trip was so that she could keep an eye on her friend and hopefully talk her out of it…but that did not seem to be happening. She had hoped that she could talk Ritsu out of getting a tattoo _before _reaching the parlor because truthfully…she was terribly, terribly frightened to enter a tattoo place. It was just a place that she always associated with being scary. All those scary pictures hanging around…the darkness…the smug looking people…the needles…Mio gulped just thinking about it.

They finally reached the door of the tattoo parlor and entered. Thankfully, the place did not look as unsanitary as Mio had assumed it would. It sort of looked like a dimly lit barbershop in Mio's opinion. She was surprised that there were no people in the establishment, and even more surprised when a guy came from behind a red curtain. He looked as if all of his hair had run down from his head down to his chin; he was completely bald with a huge mustache. His muscles bulged from his sleeves and he was slightly shorter than Mio herself.

"Yo!" Ritsu greeted in her usual cheerful manner. Mio raised her eyebrows; so _that _was how a minor could get a tattoo without a parent's consent…the man already knew Ritsu, it seemed.

He nodded and looked at Mio suddenly, causing the black haired girl to freeze. Her ears turned red as she bowed slightly, "K-konnichiwa!"

"Konnichiwa," he greeted in his gruff voice. His gaze lingered on Mio for a moment before switching back to Ritsu. "So this is her?"

"Yup!" Ritsu exclaimed, putting a hand on each of Mio's shoulders and giving her a little push in the direction of the man. "Take her away!"

"W-what?" Mio's hair swung around as she twisted her body in Ritsu's direction so that she could stare at the girl incredously.

"Don't worry girlie, this won't hurt…much…" the man assured her, wrapping his large hand around her waist and moving her towards the curtains.

"What? No! I-I'm not getting a tattoo!" Mio yelled panicked, pushing against the man. "Tell him Ritsu!"

Ritsu titled her head to the side. "Ne, but I already set up your appointment and paid the guy Mio. That was a lot of money…you can't back out now."

"What?" Mio shouted, feeling her knees buckling underneath her. Sweat started to form on her forehead, her heart was palpitating and she couldn't think straight. No! She couldn't have a panic attack now! "I-I'll pay you back Ritsu! I- I can't get a t-t-tattoo!"

"Nonsense!" Ritsu laughed lightly and followed the man and Ritsu behind the curtain. "You'll be _fine. _Trust me. I'll get mines after you," Ritsu put a hand on Mio's shaking hand and looked into her watering eyes with her own golden ones. "You'll _love _the tattoo I picked for you."

"R-Ritsu…." Mio wiped away her tears but could still feel the large lump in her throat. Mio felt the man's heavy hand push her down until she was sitting in a red leather chair. She could hear the sound of the needle buzzing. Her eyes took in the sight of scary clown, snakes, and spider pictures set up all around the room. She felt as if she would either vomit of faint…

"Arigato, Mio," Ritsu whispered as the man lifted up Mio's sleeve and Mio squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die!" Mio muttered over and over again.

"One…" Ritsu counted down the seconds until the needle touched Mio's bare skin. "Two…three!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mio let out an ear slitting scream as an object touched her skin. It hurt so badly! It…it…it didn't hurt at all. Mio opened her eyes and looked down at her arm where there was a patch being pressed against her arm by the man.

Ritsu grinned like a kid that had just gotten away with eating a whole batch of cookies. "It's a temporary tattoo," she explained as the man peeled away the patch, leaving a print of a bass guitar. "See? Isn't it cool?"

Mio's face lost all color. "R-Ritsu…" she did not know if she was crying from shock, embarrassment, or joy but suddenly tears were flowing down her cheeks. "I thought…" Mio fell dramatically out of the chair and on her knees. "I thought…" she mumbled dejectedly.

"Ha! Like I'd _really _make _you _get a real tattoo!" Ritsu chuckled at her friend's expense and patted her shoulder soothing. "Heh heh. Gomen, gomen."

"Ready, Ritsu-chan?" The buzzing sound was back…Mio was not sure when it had ever left…or if she had just imagined it the first time, but now she looked up and saw the man holding a _real _needle.

"R-Ritsu! You're not really going to after all are you?" Mio inquired, recovering from her initial shock faced with this new shock.

Ritsu's answer was her simply sitting in the chair and lifting up her shirt so that her lower back was exposed. "Mm hmm. Crossed drumsticks with my name beneath them, "Ritsu grinned and gave Mio a thumbs up.

Mio watched as Ritsu did not flinch when her back was swabbed with antiseptic. Mio felt as if she were watching someone in a horror movie walk towards the killer without knowing it…

Seeing that look on her friend's face, Ritsu said, "Relax Mio, I'll be fine." And she put on her best brace face for her friend.

The needle moved towards Ritsu's skin, causing the girl's hair to stand on end and her skin to tingle in anticipation.

"Um…" Ritsu quickly turned around to look the man in the eyes. "Actually, do you have that in temporary form too?"


End file.
